Glasses include a frame with lenses. The frame also includes extensions to which the temples are pivotally attached. Typically, the temples are at least partly formed of plastics material and are colored.
Accordingly, if a user of the eyewear requires temples of different colors, several pieces of eyewear need to be purchased. Each piece of eyewear would have temples of a respective one of the desired colours. Clearly this is a disadvantage in respect of cost as the user needs to purchase several pieces of eyewear.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages.
There is disclosed herein eyewear including a pair of removable temples and a lens frame with a pair of temple mountings each pivotally attached to the lens frame for pivoting movement about a pivot axis to provide for pivoting movement of the temples between a folded configuration located adjacent the lens frame and a use configuration projecting from the lens frame, each mounting having a frame clip portion providing a socket and a clip aperture, each temple having an end extremity also with a clip portion, the temple clip portion of each temple being configured to releasably engage within the socket of a respective one of the mountings to releasably secure each temple to the frame: and wherein each temple clip portion includes a bayonet having a resiliently deflectable pawl that engages within the aperture of the associated mounting and that is resiliently deflected about a deflection axis generally normal to the temple and generally normal to the associated pivot axis so that a user resiliently deforms the pawl to cause the pawl to retreat into the mounting to enable removal of the temple, with each frame clip portion including a slot extending to the associated aperture, and each pawl includes a projection to pass alone the associated slot to aid the user to manipulate the pawl to cause the retreat of the pawl to thereby enable withdrawal of the bayonet from within the socket.
Preferably, each bayonet is inserted in the associated socket by movement in a predetermined direction generally parallel to the temple, and generally normal to the associated deflection axis and pivot axis.
Preferably, each pawl has an abutment surface received within the associated aperture and to engage the associated frame clip portion to secure the temple to the lens frame, each abutment surface facing in a direction opposite to said predetermined direction.
Preferably, each abutment surface is removed from engagement with the associated frame clip portion when the pawl is retracted into the mounting.
Preferably, each projection has a width transverse of the temple, and each abutment surface has a width transverse of said temple, with each projection width being less than the width of the abutment surfaces.
Preferably, each temple includes a longitudinal ridge slidably received within the associated slot to aid in rigid attachment of the temples to the mountings.
Preferably, each frame clip portion is formed of metal and each temple clip portion is formed of resilient plastics material.
Preferably, each temple clip portion includes ramp surfaces to deflect the pawls to provide for insertion of the pawl thereof in the sockets.